Honey, Chocolate and Inked Tattoos
by tattooed-blank-pages
Summary: Tash Jones is in her last year. She is one of the only girls in Hogwarts to have not dated the notorious player, Sirius Black. She is best friends with Lily Evans, who has just started dating James Potter, the so called bane of her existence. Marlene McKinnon is dating Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin is dating Emmeline Vance. She wishes for a peaceful year. Will she get that wish?


Disclaimers time. I am not the best author, and I like doing random things and random twists in my stories, so if the subject changes are abrupt, you'll know why. I also do not own any of these characters (they belong to J.K Rowling) except my OC, Tash Jones. Anyways, if you enjoy, enjoy! If not, just tell me in the review section.

CHAPTER ONEEEE - Seventh Year - Tash's POV

I drag myself out of bed at 6am so I can get ready to go to Hogwarts for my final year. I get into a plain black shirt and leggings with Converses. I put on my black biker jacket. I comb my half-head of hair. So, over the summer, I shaved my head down the parting (leaving one side bald and the other full of hair) and I tattooed the bald spot. I used bold black ink and I tattooed a leopard, my Animagus form. I then tattooed a black shaggy dog on my right hip. It's very big and both tattoos are magical moving tattoos. I also tattooed a small stag and werewolf onto my arm, it just seemed logical. I had also gotten some ear piercings and a nose ring. I look very punk rock, so I suppose I look good. Anyways, I finish packing the last of my stuff (this takes 4 hours for your information) and I head downstairs with just one backpack. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I am not looking forward to this year, as Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin are going to find a way to bully me. I am also one of the only girls Black has not dated, which is a huge accomplishment seeing as most girls absolutely fawn over him. I walk my way to the station and I arrive half an hour before the train leaves. I get on the train and bag a compartment to myself. I put my bag in the seat beside me and I grab my sketchbook and a pencil from the depths of the bag. As my luck is absolutely shit, as soon as I start drawing, the Marauders come into my compartment, getting rid of the peaceful silence I was in and introducing me to chaos. I put my book away and I raise my eyebrows in surprise as all four Marauders sit down without even one rude comment towards me. I decide to get my Muggle reading book out instead and continue from where I left off. I read about ten pages when Black interrupts me.  
"Hey Jones, can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes." Black confidently asks, and then winks. Such a player, honestly! He dates one girl and then two weeks later, it's onto the next. Bloody hell is he indecisive.  
"Have you said that to all of your girlfriends, Black? All of the girls that have the hots for you are literally right outside of this compartment. Go say hi." I groan grumpily.  
"Ooh, my fan club. You'll be joining soon?" Black smiles and winks again. I mime gagging up into a bucket and then clear my throat.  
"Black, there is no way I will date you, unless you grow up and stop playing with other people's feelings. You also have to stop bullying me just because I have different friends to you." I say to him, "If you think for one minute that I will date you with the attitude you have, you can go and shag the mandrakes in Greenhouse Three." All Marauders in the compartment exclaim about my statement, debating whether it was cruel or not. Sirius and James said it was and Remus and Peter said it was not. I finally get fed up and I leave the compartment. Before I leave, James yells at me, "You're a slutty bitch, Jones!"  
I walk down the train and I hear a shriek coming from the compartment right next to me. It's my best friends Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance. I walk in and take off my biker jacket. They gasp at me.  
"What?" I snap.  
"You're loooking fine today sis, especially with those tattoos and the nose ring. When?" Lily swoons.  
"I did it myself and I did it three days ago. All of it." I answer simply.  
"Yeah, Lily's right, you look really good. You'd have all the boys AND girls fawning over you." Marlene agrees.  
"I don't want a fan club of stalkers following me around like Black." I sigh. It is true, I really do not want anyone stalking me just because I look hot. I don't want to be remotely anything like Black. I dump my bag on the rack and sit down in a spare seat. "Did you know I am dating Potter?" Lily shyly whispers.  
"And you didn't tell us!?" Marlene and Emmeline scream in excitement, "How traitorous, but it's finally time."  
"You didn't tell me, your mother?" I exclaim in shock and disgust. How could she? She is dating one of the people who has made my life a misery!

"Tash, shh. He has changed a lot. So have his friends." Lily airily says.  
"Sure, Black literally tried to flirt with me when I am sure he's still dating dear darling Dorcas. Player." I retort, "And Potter made it into a whole scenario."  
"Just because he hasn't stopped being rude to you doesn't mean he hasn't to anyone else, Tash." Marlene sighs.  
"Fine. I accept it, just no shags in the dormitory, it will be my only haven to escape and be single. I suppose you all are dating the Marauders now, it is the time to admit it." I groan in resignation.  
"I'm dating Remus." Emmeline smiles.  
"I'm dating Peter." Marlene proudly announces. I groan and sigh. They really were going to leave me, weren't they. I just sit and stare out the window.  
"Tash, we aren't abandoning you. We just want to move on with our lives as there is a war going on. Maybe yo-" Lily starts gently.  
"No I will not date anyone, I do not like anyone and I will not lead anyone on. I understand. Just don't fully abandon me." I smile weakly and put on a fake stern voice. I really don't get it. The Marauders changed for them, but not for me. What is it about me that they hate? All the girls laugh at my stubbornness and once again, the Marauders intrude. I immediately move to grab my bag but Lily pins me down. "Hello Lily!" James happily chirps.  
"Hi James, Marauders. Would you like to sit with us?" Lily offers hesitantly. I grab my bag and pull it off the shelf. The Marauders decide to come in and sit with us. They make lots of jokes, which are very funny, but then Lily decides it will be a great idea to mention me  
"So Tash, what are you going to do after we leave?" Lily kindly asks.  
"Go and find a hole to bury myself in." I mutter and then put on a fake happy voice, "Well, I was thinking of becoming an Auror or joining the Resistance."  
"Oh, finally, Turd has decided to grace us with her presence." Black sarcastically remarks. I stand up and grab my bag. I make my way to leave but all the girls and Black drag me back to my seat. I have had enough. Suddenly, the glass windows and the compartment doors shatter into lots of shards and fragments. They then glue together in the form of arrows. They all fly out of the window and I growl defensively. Potter laughs at me.  
"Turd got something in her throat?" Potter starts.  
"Ooh, maybe it's her life, it's so revolting it makes he-" Lupin starts but is cut short by me poking my wand into his shoulder, where I know for a fact is where Fenrir Greyback bit him. All four Marauders look at me in shock. Lily, Marlene and Emmeline look at me in confusion because of where I threateningly placed my wand.  
"Don't think you'll get away with it this year, Marauders. I've finally had enough. I accept you dating them, just leave me alone if you have nothing nice to say." I growl. I sit back down and decide to start reading. The Marauders and my friends start talking about the War, which makes me very uncomfortable. I start panicking because I don't want them to ask me what I'm planning on doing in this war. I was planning on feigning joining the Death Eaters and feed information about their plans to Dumbledore. I just want to be able to help discreetly. It also has a lot more risk, which means I can focus more on it. "So Tash, what's your plan for this War?" Potter asks kindly. Oh shit. Do I lie? Yes, that is literally the better thing to do. I formulate a quick lie in my head.  
"Well, I was planning on being there at the fight scenes, and hoping to be part of the Resistance, as you heard earlier." I lie only partly, as I did actually want to join the Resistance, just in a different way to how you'd expect me to. I see Lupin looking at me weirdly, so I decide to ignore it. Maybe with his heightened senses, he could tell I was lying.  
"Why are you lying, Jones? I can just tell that you're lying." Remus asks me.

"What? You're suggesting that she'd join the Death Eaters? You're barking mad." Lily sighs and shakes her head. The boys do not know I know, but Black is a dog, it's his Animagus form. The boys and I burst into laughter. They stop laughing as soon as they see me laughing with them. I sigh.  
"Oh _**deer**._" I sigh in sadness.  
"I'll be _**stag**_gered!" Potter continues, obviously playing along.  
"Al-_doe_, you aren't exactly **_fawni_**ng over me." Black whistles and winks at me.  
"I guess we've been **_rat_**ted out." I chuckle.  
"I suppose you ought to be a-_**were**_ that we are ridiculous." Remus groans.  
"It really be**hooves** me that you don't find us **_fawn_**y, Lupin." I grin. I get a high five off Potter for it.  
"You've broken my **_hart_**, Remus!" Black gasps dramatically and challengingly.  
"Oh sorry, **_deer_**." Remus chuckles at our foolishness and the girls' confusion.  
"You're **barking** mad, be a-**_were_** that there are honourable ladies in the compartment." I grin. No one can best me so I all receive a Galleon from them all. Potter and Black are gobsmacked with my skills, Lupin is not surprised at all and Pettigrew didn't care. We carry on laughing on the trip there until I go out to get changed. I am quickly followed by the Marauders and I groan.  
"What do you want, go talk to your girlfriends, they're more interesting than me, obviously." I groan in frustration.  
"How do you know my secret?" Lupin growls immediately after I say my statement.  
"Well, you were rather carefree about hiding it one day and I saw the mark on your neck. I know what they look like, believe me. I really understand what it feels like." I explain.  
"No you don't. You have no idea." Lupin angrily responds.  
"Are you sure? You clearly don't know me as well as you said you do when blackmailing me." I smirk. They all look puzzled. I sigh in resignation. I may have allowed them to date my best friends, but that does not mean we'll be best friends forever. I go to the toilets and get changed into a smart shirt and black crisp trousers. I put on some Doc Martens and tie up the laces. I put the cloak in my bag and I put all the clothes I was literally just wearing into my bag. I walk out of the toilet and walk down the corridor outside of the compartments. Everyone looks at me in either awe or shock. Either way, it isn't what the Marauders look at me like when they see that I have a cheetah tattoo on my head and I have tattoos on my arms. They look at me as if I am a sort of goddess, especially Black. I walk back into our compartment and sit down in the empty seat beside Lily and Emmeline. "Well, well, well, Tash, you look amazing." Emmeline gasps. I roll my eyes and grin mischievously.  
"Do not tell me, dear darling Emmeline, that you have the hots for me, _your mother_?" I tease her.  
"Of course not mother! Although Black looks as if he does!" Emmeline diverts the attention from her at once. I look at Black who winks at me. I sigh.  
"Black, do you honestly have a shred of respect? You have a girlfriend, and Dorcas is a good girlfriend." I blurt out.  
"Didn't you hear? James caught Dorcas cheating on Sirius with Severus Snape." Lupin says calmly.  
"SHE WHAT? WHERE IS THE BITCH?" I yell in absolute rage.  
"Calm down, Tash. Anyways, I thought you hated me?" Black teases me.  
"Not as much as you might think. Once again, I thought you'd know more about me. Alas, I have been proved wrong." I correct him.  
"Well, anyways, Tash. Can we be friends? Like us Marauders and you?" Potter blurts out and my eyes widen. Today has been full of surprises.

"Of course. I suppose it's about time we stop this stupid feud. I am sorry for snapping at you earlier Remus." I say in response and apologise.  
"It's okay, old friend." Remus smiles.  
"Old friend?" everyone asks.  
"We were friends until Remus moved away from where I lived." I clarify. I remember those times when we were three, trekking in the woods. We used to find all sorts of unusual things, including a locket and a ring. I still have them, but I can't touch them. We carry on talking until the train stops and we have to get out. This year will be different. I just don't know whether it's for the better.


End file.
